In the paper, pulp and like industries stock for the manufacture of paper, fiberboard, etc. may be made, in some cases, partly or wholly from previously used materials such as old newspapers and other fibrous materials. Such materials are ground or pulped and may contain ink, dirt, fillers, fines, and other materials which require that the resulting stock be treated with chemicals, deinked and washed before use. Large amounts of water are used to wash the stock and must be partially removed from the stock carrying away treating chemicals, dirt and other impurities. As in all manufacturing operations it is essential that the stockwashing apparatus be efficient and economical in operation and compact in size.